Inventory Items
Inventory Items are items in Unreal (video game) and Unreal Mission Pack: Return to Na Pali which are meant to be activated manually by using a specific key. Universal Translator Translates alien languages into your language. Very useful, obtained in Vortex Rikers. Amplifier Dramatically increases the power of Dispersion Pistol and ASMD. It increases your weapons by 70 points (For the ASMD Primary Fire but Dispersion Pistol is unknown) for about 20 seconds. Hopefully one shot should kill the enemy (if you shoot directly in the person's head). Dampener Deadens the sound emitted from your weapons making it much easier to launch sneak attacks. Since it doesn't really work against monsters, the Dampener can only be found in certain Deathmatch maps. Flare Provides temporary light in dark areas when lit and tossed to the ground, then explodes in at least 6 seconds. Can be used to throw on an enemy like a firecracker. does minor damage. Flashlight Use a flashlight when you need to carry your light source with you. The flashlight is very weak, and doesn't last as much as the Searchlight, and obtaining another flashlight only recharges your old one. Very useful when there's no other source of light. Force Field Creates a temporary impenetrable, purple colored and cylindrical-shaped barrier. It can be used as a defense or as a stepping stone to higher places, but remember, it doesn't last very long. Invisibility Invisibility}} Makes you temporarily invisible, And cannot be shut off, it lasts a few seconds, but very easy to fool your enemies when your invisible. But be careful, they can sense and hear your footsteps. Jump Boots Activating the boots enables you to jump much higher than normal. It doesn't last long, and when you turn it on, even when your not jumping, it will slowly drain for some reason. There is another type called the Super Jump Boots wich lasts longer and make you jump farther. The Super Jump Boots are only seen in the Source. Scuba Gear Dual air tanks which you carry with you, and use to Scuba Dive. There is another type, among the inventory you are sent with to Na Pali in Return to Na Pali, called the Marine Scuba Gear. The only difference though is that the Marine Scuba Gear is rechargable when you reach the surface. The original Scuba Gear is not rechargable. Searchlight Functions like a flashlight, but has a nearly inexhaustible power supply and is brighter and more powerful. You have it from the start in any Darkmatch game. Your can also obtain it in some single player maps. It's better than the Flashlight and the light it casts has a larger radius. Nali Fruit Seed Plant one of these to grow a Nali Healing Fruit. It can heal you for +29. If it hasn't finished growing, it will heal you from 7-28 hitpoints. Voice Box Creates a sound diversion to distract your enemies. Doesn't work on artificial inteligence (Monsters in SP, Bots in multiplayer) because their coding didn't take this into account. It only fools multiplayer people (because they are humans not bots). It plays shooting sounds and footsteps. Category:Unreal